Decisión de Navidad
by BlackHime13
Summary: Naruto es un lindo chico rubio ojiazul y que está pensando en pasar las fiestas con su novio, pero entonces aparece la persona que menos soporta y le propone salir con él. Aunque el rubio se niega hay algo que no puede ocultar... siente una gran atracción por ese molesto y prepotente azabache. ¿El ojiazul escogerá a su novio o al moreno?


Decisión de Navidad

Hace un tiempo bastante frío hoy. La verdad es que no me extraña puesto que ya estamos en invierno, más concretamente, será Navidad en una semana. Yo amo esta festividad puesto que es el momento perfecto para pasar tiempo con la familia y las personas a las que más quieres.

Ahora estoy de camino hacia mi casa, pero primero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas que me pidió mi madre, por lo que suspiro y me despido de mis amigos. Camino por las calles, observando los distintos escaparates y las decoraciones típicas para esta época. No me sorprende ver a muchas familias y parejas, caminando por todo el lugar y llevando bolsas con regalos o comida para la cena. Sonrío contento al observar como un niño de no más de 4 años corre hacia, lo que supongo, es su madre mientras le pregunta feliz sobre la cena y cuando llegará su padre.

Sin dejar de observar aquella tierna escena llego hasta una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería. Mi sonrisa aumenta y entro al pequeño lugar. Al instante de hacerlo un ambiente cálido me envuelve y sin prisa me dirijo hacia una de las mesas del fondo. Al llegar dejo las bolsas con la compra en el suelo y me quito el abrigo, dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios. Finalmente me siento en el lugar de la esquina y observo la calle a través de la gran vidriera, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vaya... pero mira a quién tenemos aquí...- susurró una voz por demás conocida por mí. Aquello hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de mi rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté con desgano.

-Hmp... ¿ni siquiera te dignarás a verme?- me preguntó con aquella estúpida voz prepotente suya. Yo fruncí el ceño ante aquello. La verdad es que no me hace falta voltear puesto que al tener la ventana delante puedo observar su reflejo. Su piel pálida que hacen juego con aquellos cabellos negro azabache, junto con aquellos enigmáticos ojos negros y la sonrisa de lado que tanto le caracteriza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?- volví a preguntar mientras volteaba a verle y suspiraba. En aquel momento pude observar como su sonrisa de ampliaba.

-Nada. Solo vine a saludar.- comentó como si nada para, sin siquiera preguntar, sentarse en la silla enfrente de la mía. Le miro con una ceja alzada por el acto y el solo se ríe mientras apoya su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Verás... ¿sigues sin aceptar mi propuesta?- me pregunta tan tranquilo. Ante aquella pregunta yo me sonrojo levemente por ello, pero no dejo que se de cuenta.

-Pensé que ya te lo había dejado en claro. No pienso aceptar.- digo molesto por recordar su "propuesta".

-Hmp... así que sigues en tus trece... yo pensé que después de estos meses por fin habrías recapacitado.- me dijo con su habitual forma prepotente de hablar.

-Ya te lo dije Uchiha. No quiero nada contigo.- dije lo más claro que pude para seguidamente levantarme, pero con mi mala suerte, choqué con uno de los camareros el cual derramó una de las bebidas sobre mi.

-Lo siento mucho.- se disculpa, pero yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-No es nada, no se preocupe.- digo yo tranquilamente. A continuación camino en dirección al baño del establecimiento para intentar que no deje mancha.

Una vez llego al baño me quito la camisa que llevaba puesta y la mojo con algo de agua en la pica. Suspiro al ver que será imposible quitar esa mancha por lo que escurro la prenda, intentando quitar todo el agua posible. Seguidamente procedo a intentar secarla con el secador de manos que hay ahí.

Estoy en ello cuando de repente oigo el sonido de la puerta abrirse y por ella veo entrar al molesto azabache.

Voy a preguntarle qué hace aquí cuando, sin saber cómo ni cuando, siento sus labios sobre los míos. A causa de la sorpresa no logro hacer nada y de un momento a otro, ya me tiene acorralado contra la encimera mientras me besa con pasión. Las leves caricias de sus manos sobre mi cintura me hacen estremecer y, aprovechando un leve gemido de mi parte, siento su lengua entrar en mi cavidad y recorrerla a conciencia.

Oigo el sonido de nuestras salivas y siento la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentar considerablemente. Sé que esto no debería de estar pasando, no después de lo que le dije hace apenas unos minutos pero... hay algo dentro de mi que no me deja empujarlo. Quiero alejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero hacerlo.

Tan metido estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que sus manos han ido bajando hasta que siento como aprieta mis nalgas. Esa acción me saca un gran gemido, ahogado entre nuestro beso, que me hace reaccionar. Con todas las fuerzas que logro reunir le empujo y alejo de mi cuerpo mientras me cubro la boca y siento mis mejillas arder.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa?!- le grito enojado por aquel repentino acto.

-Hmp. Nada, solo tuve ganas de besarte.- responde como si nada mientras se lame lascivamente los labios y sonríe de lado, como es su costumbre.

-¿Y quién demonios te dio permiso para hacerlo?- vuelvo a cuestionar con la rabia a flor de piel.

-No vi que te quejaras hace unos instantes.- comenta con sorna y eso me hace enfadar aún más.

-No te me vuelvas a acercar.- le digo mientras cojo mi camisa mojada y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Él solo sonríe y me detiene agarrándome del brazo.

-No deberías de salir así.- comenta como si no fuese la gran cosa.

-¿A ti qué te importa?- le grito aún más enojado si cabe.

-Pues más de lo que crees.- me susurra al oído para después lamerme el lóbulo. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza y mis piernas hacen el amago de fallar. ¿Qué demonios me pasa con este estúpido y arrogante tipo?

Él solo sonríe al ver mi reacción y me acaricia con ¿cariño?... no sé... pero esa dulce sensación me hace estremecer otra vez, juntamente con la profunda mirada de sus negros ojos que no se separan de mis zafiros.

Mis piernas al final fallan y termino sentado en el suelo, pero en ningún momento nuestras mirada se separan la una de la otra. Él vuelve a sonreír y para cuando me doy cuenta tengo una camisa alrededor de mis hombros y estoy solo en aquella habitación.

Miro confundido hacia la puerta por la que acaba de salir y después desvío la mirada hacia la camisa que me cubre. Siento el aroma de Sasuke envolverme al colocármela bien y no puedo evitar sonrojarme por ello. Además de darme cuenta de que me queda algo grande. Me levanto del suelo y después de lavarme la cara con algo de agua fría, me doy cuenta de que mi camisa no se encuentra donde la dejé.

Sorprendido salgo del baño y al llegar otra vez a la pequeña zona de mesas veo como el azabache sale por la puerta con mi mojada camisa puesta.

Él solo se gira levemente y me sonríe de medio lado para después desaparecer por la puerta del establecimiento. Yo me quedo observando hacia donde él se encontraba levemente confundido. A pesar de que no le soporto, a pesar de que siempre rechazo el que se me acerque... Mi cuerpo siempre reacciona con su presencia. Se supone que tengo pareja y que soy feliz a su lado pero... es acercárseme Sasuke... y mi mente se olvida de todo. Sacudo la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos confusos de la mente y, después de suspirar, camino hacia la mesa en la que me encontraba. Recojo las bolsas y observo que la cuenta ya está pagada. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la puerta inconscientemente y, después de colocarme el abrigo, salgo del lugar.

Nada más encontrarme en la calle una ráfaga de aire azota todo mi cuerpo. Tiemblo levemente por el repentino frío y, miro hacia el cielo, percatándome de que la lluvia está próxima y debo apresurarme si no quiero acabar empapado.

Corro por las calles hacia mi hogar junto con las bolsas en mano. Leves y finas gotas están empapando mi rostro, pero consigo llegar antes de que la tormenta cobre fuerza. Abro la puerta de la casa y observo la luz de la cocina encendida. Suspiro mientras me quito el abrigo y los zapatos, para seguidamente caminar hacia la estancia iluminada. Allí encuentro a mi madre, una pelirroja de ojos azules, que cocina alegremente.

Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y ella gira para observarme.

-Ya llegaste cariño.- comentó.- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero no fue nada.- respondí intentando evadir la mirada de mi progenitora. Me estaba evaluando puesto que se había percatado de que la camisa que llevaba no era mía dado que me iba grande.

-Mmm ya veo. Llamó Sasori preguntando por ti.- dijo mientras volvía cocinar. Aquello llamó mi atención y paré puesto que estaba por salir de la estancia.

-¿Dijo algo?- pregunto mirándola curioso.

-Si... me dijo que te preguntara si ya habías decidido sobre qué hacer en año nuevo.- dijo como si nada.

Sasori es mi novio y hace una semana me preguntó si quería pasar la navidad con él. El plan es quedarnos en un hotel desde el 24 hasta el 31 y pasar el tiempo juntos. Sé muy bien que tiene otras intenciones a parte de pasar tiempo normal conmigo pero... a pesar de llevar 3 meses saliendo nunca hemos hecho nada. Sé que sonará raro, pero entre las clases, los exámenes y el trabajo a tiempo parcial que tengo no solemos pasar mucho tiempo a solas y... pues a parte de besarnos un par de veces, literalmente solo fueron dos veces, no ha pasado nada más entre nosotros.

Confío en él y se que me quiere pero... hay veces en las que siento que solo le interesa meterme mano, sin importarle el momento o el lugar. La forma en la que me mira en algunos momentos me pone algo incómodo y me siento como si solo fuese un objeto para él.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir la mirada de mi madre sobre mi persona. Le sonrío con tranquilidad y a paso lento me dirijo hacia la salida.

-Tranquila. Ya hablaré con él en otro momento. Por ahora solo quiero darme un baño ya que estoy algo mojado por la lluvia.

Después de decirle aquello salgo de la estancia y subo las escaleras camino hacia el baño. Una vez allí me quito toda la ropa y la pongo en la cesta para limpiarla. Inevitablemente me quedo mirando la camisa entre mis manos y, algo avergonzado la dejo doblada sobre el mueble, puesto que es lo único que no se había mojado con la lluvia.

Entro en el baño y enciendo la regadera dejando que las suaves gotas de agua caliente cubran todo mi cuerpo. Me relajo y dejo que todas las preocupaciones abandonen mi cuerpo. No quiero pensar en nada, solo quiero sentirme tranquilo durante unos minutos. Ni siquiera sé cuanto tiempo estoy bajo el agua cuando oigo a mi madre llamarme para que baje a cenar. Rápidamente me enjabono entero y me enjuago. Salgo de allí y me doy cuenta de que no cogí ropa para poder cambiarme. Algo avergonzado me seco con la toalla y vuelvo a colocarme la camisa que me ha dejado Sasuke. Lo bueno es que al irme grande, un poco por encima de las rodillas, no se nota que no llevo ropa interior. Con un gran sonrojo en el rostro bajo hacia el comedor y allí encuentro a mi padre sentado junto a mi madre.

-Buenas noches, papá.- le saludo con una sonrisa. Él gira feliz para saludarme, pero puedo notar como su expresión cambia a una sorprendida en cuanto me ve. Yo le observo confundido por aquel cambio repentino.- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sin saber qué hacer.

-Naru... cariño...- susurra mi padre ,pero calla al parecer sin saber qué decir.

-Lo que le pasa a tu padre es que... ¿te has visto en el espejo mi niño?- me dice mi madre mientras ríe divertida. Yo solo ladeo la cabeza confundido hasta que caigo en cuenta de lo que quiere decir. Me sonrojo de sobremanera ante lo que insinúa mi madre.

-Es solo... que no recordé coger un recambio y...- balbuceé nervioso. Ella volvió a reír mientras mi progenitor suspira.

-Venga... ven a cenar que se enfría.- me dice dando por zanjado el tema al ver mi sonrojo.

Sin más me siento en mi sitio y cenamos los tres entre una cálida y tranquila charla. Después de que mi madre me volviese a preguntar sobre mis planes para navidad, advirtiéndome que me decidiese de una vez puesto que ellos irían a casa de mi abuela, yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Suspiro y me siento sobre el cómodo colchón de mi habitación. Miro hacia la ventana y me quedo un buen rato ausente, oyendo la lluvia caer. Pasan los minutos y salgo de mi letargo al oír leves golpes en el cristal de mi ventana. Al mirar hacia allí me sorprendo al darme cuenta de quién es la persona al otro lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- pregunto sorprendido mientras me levanto y abro la ventana. Él solo sonríe de lado y entra como si nada.

-Solo vine a por lo que te dejé.- comenta, pero entonces se queda mirándome fijamente, lo cual me pone muy nervioso si soy sincero.

-¿A por lo que dejaste?- te pregunto confundido y virando mi mirada hacia otro lugar que no sean sus profundos ojos negros.

-Hmp. Aunque supongo que no querrás devolvérmelo.- responde mientras se va acercando hacia mi. Nervioso voy retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de la cama por lo que, inevitablemente, termino sentado sobre esta. Sasuke me mira divertido, pero con aquella sonrisa que le hace parecer realmente sexy y salvaje. Ante aquellos pensamientos me sonrojo fuertemente, pero viro rápidamente la mirada intentado que no se percate de ello.

-¿D-de qué hablas?- pregunto nervioso ante su depredadora mirada.

-Hmp. Si me sigues provocando no podré soportarlo mucho más.- le oigo susurrarme al oído. Yo gimo quedamente al sentir su cálido aliento en aquella parte tan sensible de mí. Mi cuerpo se estremece al notar como sus manos se posan en mis piernas y las acaricia suavemente de forma ascendente y descendente. Aquel leve roce me hace reaccionar y recordar mi semidesnudo estado, al igual que me percato de lo que había querido decir anteriormente. Al recordar que solo llevo su camisa puesta un sonrojo tal cubre mis mejillas que hasta siento mis orejas arder de la vergüenza.

-¡N-no te me acerques!- hago el intento de gritar, pero mi voz ha salido con tanto nerviosismo que se ha quedado en un leve susurro. Mientras decía aquello le empujo con las manos los hombros. Ni me había dado cuenta de que está prácticamente sentado encima mío, lo cual hace aumentar mi sonrojo.

-Me temo que no podré concederte esa petición.- me susurra muy cerca de los labios. Por alguna razón siento una gran expectación de lo que hará a continuación, pero él solo se me queda viendo a los ojos, como esperando algo de mí. Me regaño mentalmente al percatarme de mi estúpido y repentino deseo de que el chico delante de mi me bese, como horas antes había echo. Esa necesidad que estaba naciendo dentro de mí no podía ser por lo que, aún sin tener muy claro que es lo que realmente deseo, lo alejo y me levanto y camino hasta llegar a mi armario.

Él solo se me queda viendo, expectante por algo, mientras yo saco mi pijama. Estoy por agacharme para abrir el último cajón y sacar mi ropa interior hasta que recuerdo un pequeño detalle. Al no llevar boxers no puedo agacharme, mucho menos teniendo al azabache detrás, puesto que lo vería todo.

Me sonrojo y estoy por girar a verle cuando siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura.

-¿Algún problema?- me susurra al oído. Mi cuerpo se estremece por la sensación de sentir todo su torso en mi espalda. Yo solo niego con la cabeza y dirijo mis manos sobre las suyas en un intento por que me suelte, lo cual no consigo. Una de sus manos baja por mi pierna derecha mientras la otra sigue apresando mi cintura.

-¿Estás seguro?- vuelve a preguntarme de forma sensual. Yo me niego a dejar escapar un gemido que quiere salir por culpa de las caricias de su mano en mi pierna. Un nuevo escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al notar como su traviesa extremidad está subiendo por mi muslo. Esa acción me altera puesto que si sigue subiendo llegará a una parte peligrosa.

-Sa-Sasuke... para...- digo mientras intento separarme de él. Mi acción no parece gustarle puesto que su mano se aferra aún más a mi cintura, de tal modo que logro sentir su entrepierna rozar mi trasero. Ante la presión gimo sin poder evitarlo.

-Así que... es como imaginé.- susurró con la voz algo ronca. Podía sentir su deseo en todas y cada unas de las sensuales caricias a mi cuerpo.

Iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando me gira de repente y siento mi espalda chocar contra la puerta del armario para, seguidamente sentir mis labios apresados por los suyos.

El beso es tan pasional y salvaje que es como si me robase el aire directamente de los pulmones para luego volver a devolvérmelo. Siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío y la presión a la que me estoy viendo sometido me hace sentir aún más acalorado. Mientras nuestras lenguas batallan y nuestras salivas se mezclan, siento como sus dos manos se pasean sin descaro alguno sobre mis piernas desnudas.

No me doy cuenta de cuando, pero de un momento a otro, me ha alzado por lo que yo, automáticamente, enrosco mis piernas en su cintura. Al igual que mis brazos se encuentras rodeando su pálido cuello. Soy llevado hasta el escritorio de mi cuarto y allí soy depositado, pero él aún sigue entre mis piernas y bien pegado a mí.

No sé porqué estoy permitiendo que esto pase pero... como ya dije antes, hay algo dentro de mí que reacciona con Sasuke y me hace desearlo sin medida. Mi mente dice que pare esto antes de que llegue a más, pero mi cuerpo no quiere obedecer a sus mandados.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero nuestros organismos ya necesitaban del vital oxígeno por lo que se fue separando de mí lentamente, no sin antes morderme con algo de pasión el labio inferior.

Gimo sin pretenderlo y siento como mi cuerpo se relaja ante su penetrante y lujuriosa mirada. Mi respiración se encuentra agitada e irregular, al igual que la suya. En ningún momento en el cual nos dedicábamos exclusivamente en normalizar nuestras respiraciones él se separó de mí. Al contrario, se aferró aún más a mi cintura sin dejar de mirarme. Doy por echo que si intentase seguir hasta el final no sería capaz de negarme. Todo mi cuerpo se siente entumecido por el placer y la excitación que el azabache a provocado en mí.

-No vayas.- susurra sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no comprendo lo que quiere decir y supongo que mi rostro confundido debe de habérselo echo saber puesto que sonríe con algo de ternura ante, lo que quiero creer, mi ingenuidad usual en mí.- No pases las fiestas con él.- me aclara.

Ante aquello no sé qué decir ni qué hacer. Hago el intento de decir algo, pero al parecer mi boca no quiere funcionar como se debe. Al pasar un par de minutos y sin obtener una respuesta mía él se separa lentamente de mi cuerpo, con lo que parece decepción en su mirada. Eso no puedo soportarlo por lo que agarro con algo de timidez una de las mangas de su camisa. Con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo por la vergüenza que me causa mi repentino acto, decido intentar hablar de nuevo.

-Sa-...Sasuke yo...- susurro tímidamente. Estoy realmente confundido y no sé muy bien cómo debería actuar ahora mismo.

Él se suelta de mi débil agarre y, cuando pienso que se marchará, me levanta el mentón con el mismo brazo y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos.

-Piénsatelo pero... si decides irte con él... yo me rendiré definitivamente contigo.- dijo y ante su mirada seria yo no supe muy bien como reaccionar, pero aún así, conseguí responder algo coherente.

-Y si... ¿decido no ir?- pregunto y él sonríe por ello.

-Si decides no ir... te daré la mejor noche de tu vida... y todas la siguientes hasta el final de tus días.- responde mientras me acaricia lentamente una de mis mejillas.

Después simplemente se separa del todo de mí y se aleja hacia la ventana. Una vez allí se sienta en el barandal del balcón y se gira levemente mientras me sonríe de lado. Yo solo observo como se moja por la fuerte lluvia, pero él permanece impasible, como si no notara aquellas molestas gotas empapar su cuerpo entero.

-Por cierto...- murmura y me mira divertido, lo cual llama mi atención.-... me encanta que no lleves ropa interior con mi camisa. Eso te hace ver realmente sexy.- comenta mientras se lame lascivamente los labios. Yo me sonrojo de sobremanera ante su comentario y le lanzo lo primero que tengo al alcance, que resulta ser mi libro de historia, pero él lo para como si nada. Después de sonreír con superioridad, salta hacia el balcón de enfrente y entra en la habitación. Si, resulta que es mi vecino desde principios de año.

Yo sigo sentado sobre el escritorio unos minutos más hasta que me levanto y dirijo hacia la ventana. La cierro con seguro y corro las cortinas. No me apetece tener que mirar a ese pervertido por un tiempo. Ahora mi cabeza sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras del azabache y realmente no sé que debería de hacer. Suspiro para estirarme sobre la cama y decido que será mejor dormir y pensar sobre ello una vez esté más descansado. Como no tengo ganas de moverme sigo con la camisa de Sasuke puesta, aunque esta vez, si que me he puesto los boxers, por si acaso.

N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que hablé con Sasuke. He estado pensando mucho en lo que debería de hacer pero... al final sigo tan confundido o más que al principio.

Mis padres ya han hecho las maletas para irse a casa de mi abuela. Yo como seguía sin saber que hacer no les dije nada por lo que me dejarán aquí.

Estoy sentado sobre mi cama, mirando por la ventana hacia el cuarto del azabache. Desde aquel día que no le veo para nada y... no puedo evitar sentir un gran vacío en mi pecho. Suspiro y me dispongo a levantarme cuando comienza a sonar mi móvil. Reconozco la melodía por lo que me apresuro a contestar.

- **¿Naruto?**

-Si... dime Sasori.- respondo tras oír su voz. Por alguna razón me siento nervioso y no quiero oírle.

- **Verás... como no me dijiste nada supongo que decidiste quedarte conmigo.** \- me dice con su voz calmada.

-Emm... yo...- intento decir algo, pero me interrumpe.

- **Reservé en el hotel del centro... Te envié la dirección por correo.** \- dice bastante animado.

-¿El hotel del centro?- pregunto cohibido.

- **Si... ¿sabes cual es no?**

-Si...se cual es pero...- me vuelve a interrumpir.

- **Bien pues entonces quedamos allí hoy a las 20h.** \- dice para seguidamente colgar.

Yo me quedo mirando a la pantalla durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Ni cuenta me he dado que durante toda la conversación me he estado moviendo por todo mi cuarto. Es una costumbre que tengo cuando me pongo nervioso, el no poder estar quieto me refiero.

-El hotel del centro... a las ocho...- digo para mí mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia el reloj.- Quedan solo dos horas...

Inevitablemente mi vista se posa en las cortinas del cuarto de enfrente. Creo que... ya sé qué es lo que quiero, por lo que suspiro para darme ánimos y cojo unas cuantas cosas. Seguidamente salgo de mi casa en dirección al hotel.

N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N/N

No se si esta ha sido la mejor decisión pero... ya está tomada. Ahora me encuentro sentado en una gran cama de matrimonio esperando por la persona con la que decidí quedarme. Estoy realmente nervioso y, como ya dije antes, no puedo estarme quieto cuando me encuentro de los nervios. Me levanto de la enorme cama cubierta con un gran y precioso cobertor rojo pasión con partes en negro. Mi vista se pasea por toda la habitación: los rojos abundan tanto en las sábanas como en las cortinas; los muebles son preciosos y están colocados de forma que le dan un cierto toque de elegancia a la estancia; las suaves y perfumadas velas colocadas por todo el lugar le dan el toque de romanticismo al igual que los suaves pétalos de rosas sobre la cama y el suelo; y por último tenemos la gran vista de la ciudad de noche, junto con la luz de la luna que es lo único que alumbra la habitación.

Me quedo perdido ante la maravillosa vista que me otorga el gran ventanal del lugar, hasta que siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura. Abro los ojos sorprendido y volteo rápidamente a ver a la persona causante de la suave calidez que me estaba envolviendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido puesto que delante de mí se encuentra...

-¿De verdad creías que te dejaría seguir con este error?- dice con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Sasuke...- susurro. Siento su mirada sobre mí lo cual me pone nervioso pero... una suave sonrisa aparece en mi labios. Entonces me doy cuenta de que me ha acorralado contra la ventana y me hace gracia. ¿Qué manía tendrá con acorralarme contra los sitios? Él me mira algo extrañado por mi reacción, pero no le doy tiempo de nada puesto que con todas mis fuerzas lo empujo para que termine sobre la cama.

Él me mira sorprendido por mi repentino acto, pero entonces me siento sobre sus piernas y le beso. Al comienzo es un contacto suave, pero pronto sale de su aturdimiento y comienza a corresponder al acto. Su lengua roza mis labios, indicándome que quiere penetrar en mi cavidad. Yo le dejo paso gustoso y entonces siento como nuestros calientes órganos batallan por el poder y el control del pasional contacto.

El único sonido que se oye por todo el lugar es el de nuestras salivas chocar y mezclarse, al igual que los leves gemidos que ambos dejamos salir entre nuestro apasionado beso. Siento mi temperatura subir, aún más cuando sus manos se posan sobre mi cintura y me acerca más hacia sí.

Gimo sin querer evitarlo y me separo levemente de su devoradora boca. Me mira con ojos lujuriosos, pero sé que sigue sorprendido por lo que deberé de aclararle unas cuantas cosas.

-No me prometiste...¿la mejor noche de mi vida?- le pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-¿Y Sasori?- me preguntas confundido.

-Rompimos...- dije sin más.-... Sabía que vendrías.- susurré sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Lo planeaste?- yo reí un poco ante su voz sorprendida.

-¿Y qué si así fue?- digo algo arrogante.

-Entonces... realmente deberé castigarte por asustarme de esa forma.- dices mirándome malévolamente.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto algo asustado por esa sonrisa.

-Has sido muy malo zorrito... y es hora de castigarte por ello.- me susurra al oído para luego lamerme el lóbulo. Yo gimo extasiado por esa endemoniada voz que me está prometiendo el cielo y el infierno con tan solo una mirada.

-Hazlo... castígame cuanto quieras...- susurro yo para seguidamente tumbarme sobre el mullido colchón y abrirme de piernas, en una clara invitación.

Él solo sonríe encantado para después lanzarse sobre mí como león a su presa. Puedo decir... que esta noche será realmente larga pero... sé que no me arrepentiré de mi decisión. Sé que con Sasuke a mi lado... no podría desear nada más de regalo de Navidad.

 _...FIN..._


End file.
